


Eat Me [Uta/You]

by dailinn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Death, Gore, Hard vore, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, dubious consent maybe, gender-neutral, pls let it slide, tbh I forgot about lube but I doubt the reader insert is in any condition to notice so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a fantasy of yours, to have an encounter with a ghoul that ended in you getting eaten. The moment you realized what he wanted you for, you had to let him know... you wanted that too. And maybe just a little something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me [Uta/You]

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend told me I should write some Uta/Reader so I can "become known as that guy who writes hard vore reader insert death fic". So I did.

Your mind is reeling, every moment seems less real than the last. How did you end up here? Here in this room--his bedroom? Probably. You didn’t ask. You followed his lead. The room is sparsely decorated, but it has a comfortable, lived-in feel. The bed isn’t made, there are some black canned coffee cans left on the side-table. 

“Humans are so strange sometimes,” he muses, a little smile crossing his face. You didn’t think your first encounter with a ghoul would be like this. His mannerisms are gentle and soft, much like his voice. His eyes unnerve you just a bit--that unnatural red on black piercing into you as he looks you over. His eyes widen a bit, and he motions towards the bed. You break out of your trance--you had been staring at him, hadn’t you? It was hard not to, though. You smile softly and sit on the edge of the bed as he walks towards you, slipping off his jacket to reveal more of the elaborate tattoos covering his arms. He tosses the jacket aside, and then joins you on the bed, sitting beside you and leaning in close to your face, staring back into your eyes.

And then he asks you a question you aren’t in any capacity prepared to answer:

“Why do you want to be eaten?”

No time to answer--he pins you down on the bed, gently petting you. Is it--it’s rhetorical, maybe? You shudder as you feel his hands, a little warm, just slightly soft... fingers brush over your cheek and down to your bare shoulder. His bangs fall in front of his eyes, hiding the almost sinister kakugan from view. Tenderly, you feel his hands on you, like the hands of a lover, and with a moment of eye contact and a small nod, you let him know things are going fine.

For a moment, you wonder how much of this is an act, and how much is sincere. But you decide that honestly, even if he’s just playing with his food...

Maybe that’s okay, too.

Maybe that’s what you wanted, even.

He makes some soft, odd little noises. You can hear him sniffing you, taking in your scent as he undresses you, and you feel the blood rush to your face as long fingers dance over your skin. It sounds like he’s breathing heavier, and you hear him swallow quietly. 

In moments, he's pulled aside your clothes, not fully undressing you but making you vulnerable, reaching a hand down to prepare you for what's to come. He strokes you lightly with his fingertips, slowly and gently to start with. You reach up, pressing your fingers into his back as you hold onto him, rocking into his hand's quickening movements.

You gasp as you feel the wet sensation of his tongue on your neck, his lips closing around your skin. Hands moving deftly as before, he mouthes on your neck. Losing yourself in the moment, in the feeling of his touch, tongue lapping at you, and his other hand beginning to explore your upper body, moving up your side softly.

And then he bites.

He pauses for a moment, tearing off your flesh with little effort. You feel your own warm blood dripping down your shoulder, down your chest. Your shirt, rolled up but still there, begins to take on a red hue as it soaks in the deep red. You cry out weakly, and he looks you in the eyes as he chews, eyes wide and almost child-like. He says nothing, but that expression on his face seems to say 'you asked for this, didn't you?'. And with that, he goes back to what he was doing.

You're breathing harder, groaning as he takes another, smaller bite. It hurts, but at the same time, it excites you. You start to lose focus. You have no idea how much blood you've lost already, but you're sure it's a lot. You feel him inside of you, suddenly, without warning—or perhaps you just missed the warning. It's harder and harder to keep your mind on what's happening.

His movements are far from gentle, and yet not too rough. Your grip on him loosens, hand slipping down his back. Blood is everywhere. The room reeks of blood. It's dripping all around you, soaking your clothes, the bed, Uta himself. He holds you close, moving you as you've almost certainly lost the strength to do so on your own. 

Your head is spinning, and Uta licks his lips before leaning his face in close to yours, taking in your scent again, blood mingling with sweat, and his tongue dips into the wound on your shoulder. He laps up blood before raising you up just a bit, tongue trailing down to your chest, and again, with little warning, he bites in.

Your heart beats faster as he tears away a chunk of the muscle covering your ribs and precious internal organs. You cry out again, tears beginning to well up in your eyes. It's too late to turn back now, and yet... Despite the pain, you can't deny that you're enjoying it. The feeling of being torn apart, viciously eaten and defiled.

Numb. Every moment you become more numb, just vaguely aware of your surroundings. Your unfocused eyes gaze on his expression, not unlike some kind of animal. Your entrails dangling from his mouth. The charade is over—he doesn't seem to acknowledge that you're still there. You lie there motionless. Did he finish...? It looks like it. You hear an uncomfortable crunching sound and feel a sharp pain in your chest as he tears open your ribcage, your still-beating, however weak, heart exposed to the air.

The last thing you see is that beautiful face, the soft-speaking pierced lips biting into your own heart. Wide-eyed and animalisic, he takes a bite. And then the pain stops. Everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO MAD THAT I DIDN'T INCLUDE EYE TRAUMA IN THIS FUCKING BUT IT'S ALREADY WRITTEN I'LL WRITE ANOTHER ONE WITH EYE TRAUMA LATER OK


End file.
